The Call
by winchester87
Summary: Dean gets a phone call and has to help keep Sam away from a derrange man that wants to take him for his own. Warning- like you don't know by now


Supernatural-

Don't own anything

**NOTE-** Sorry for the long wait. Was having home troubles aka (kids had very bad flu). Everything is good now and back to normal. I have an idea for a new story and wanted to know what you guys think- Sam has twin kids boy and girl, age 3 and the brothers find out and has to take care of them, it won't be any of the bad stuff like my story's have been but will have the normal monsters, might be rates T or M for bad words

Chapter 1

Dean and Sam booked a motel room for the week. They got a case from one of Bobby's sources, Something has been killing people over a week now and they need to stop it before more bodies turn up,

"Hey Dean, I think I found what is killing these people. It's a Windigo. Or it's trying to act like one.

"If it's a Windigo then why isn't it in the woods? Those things don't kill in houses or locked cars.

"Like I said, "Trying to act like one."

Dean nodded and then gathered his weapon bag and walked out to his car with Sam right behind him.

"The only thing these people had in common where they lived next door. So ether the thing lives next door or will be coming to kill the neighbors."

With that they drove to the house and walked inside. The house was empty except for a wooden table with straps at both ends. On the table was a 25 year old girl covered in her own blood.

"Go find out if the girl is alright!" Dean whispered to his brother

Sam walked over and put his two fingers to the girl's neck but didn't find a pulse. He turned to Dean and shook his head. Just before Dean said anything he was hit in the head and fell to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and ran to his brother.

Standing over them was a girl that looked just like the dead girl. Sam helped Dean get up and they grabbed their guns and with two shots the girl was down.

"Dean it's a ghoul. You have to aim for the head."

With that both boys shot and killed the ghouls. After they where done, they called in the dead girl and took off before the cops showed up.

-SPN-

They made it back to the motel and started getting cleaned up. "I call first shower!" Sam called out

"Don't use all the hot water." Dean yelled when he heard the shower going and steam slipping threw the creak of the door. Dean cleaned the weapons and put their stuff in the Impala.

Ring … Ring … Ring …

Dean answered his phone before it could ring again. He put it up to his ear and was about to say hello, when another voice came on.

"Hey there, how is your little brother doing? Could I speak to him?"

Dean looked over to the bathroom door to make sure Sam was still taking his shower before answering the voice. "Sorry he's busy right now, you can call back later when he's not busy."

"That's a shame; I wanted to hear his sexy voice"

"Um my brother doesn't swing that way dude and you won't be talking to him at all. Who is this?" Dean snapped

"I'm someone that is going to be taking Sammy away from you and making him my bitch slave!" The voice laughed

"You are one sick son of a bitch, you know that and I won't let you any where near Sammy and its SAM to you asshole."

Just then the bathroom door just opened and Sam walked in with his sleep pants on.

"Who are you yelling at Dean?" Sam asked walking over to his brother.

"IS that my bitch talking, I want to tell him hi and that he should were a top."

"You are not talking to him ever!" then it dawn on him, he could see them.

"Shit!" He ended the call and turned to his brother.

"We're leaving … NOW.

"Dean what's going on? Who was that on the phone?" Sam asked a little worried

"Nobody, don't worry about it big, brother's got your back, but we need to leave now and get a top on or something, it's very cold out.

After they got their things together, they both made their way to the car. Dean kept looking around the place and then got in. He started the impala up and drove out of the parking lot. He checked the mirror to make sure no one was fallowing them.

-SPN-

Sam sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. It's been half an hour since they left the motel. "Are you going to tell me who that was on phone and why we left in such a hurry?"

"Nope and I don't want you going out alone anywhere. You got that."

Sam was getting worried about Dean. Something had to happen on the phone for his brother to act like this. He just didn't know what. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Dean looked over at his brother and saw him sleeping. "I'm not letting him get his hands on you Sammy … even if I have to tie you up and stuff you in the closet to keep you safe. I'll fucking do it."

-SPN-

Unbeknownst to them the man had a tracking devise in the Impala's car. He fallowed the Impala until he got to tired and then pulled over at a motel and went to sleep. He wasn't worried about losing the brothers.

"They could try and hide all they want to but, Sam will end up being with me in the end". The man thought

He closed his eyes and dreamed of what he was going to do with Sam as soon as he had him. He couldn't wait for it to come true.

-SPN-

Sam woke up to the engine turning off and Dean opening the door. Sam looked at where they were and saw Macland's building. He opened his door and stepped out.

"Why are we at Mac's place?"

"Because he is going to help us out and Caleb is here."

They walked inside and got on the elevator. Once the doors opened, they stepped off and knocked on Mac's door. The older hunter opened up and let the brothers walk past him. He looked out into the hallway making sure there was no one else there before closing and locking the door.

"So want to tell me why you two are doing here at this hour?" Mac asked

"I thought you knew why because I sure don't! I would love to hear it." Sam mumbled

"Sammy I promise I will tell you, but not right now. Why don't you go to the gust room and get some shut eye."

Sam looked at Dean like he had two heads or something. He sighed and walked to the gust room like he ways asked to.

Mac looked at Dean as soon as Sam was out of sight. "Alright Dean what's going on? What is so important that Sam can't even know about it?"

"It has to do with him! After this last hunt, we went back to our motel room to get cleaned up and go to sleep I got a phone call and it was this guy or something. He asked if Sammy was there and I told him he was busy. He told me that he was going to take Sam away and hurt him. When Sam came out this person told me that Sam looked good but should wear a shirt. That's when I relised he could see us and I drove us away from there." Dean finished talking

"When you say this person wants to hurt Samuel, you mean like with knifes and guns right?"

"No not that kind at all." Dean ran his hand across his face and looked at the older man. "What am I going to do?"

"First of all that man won't get near Samuel and second you are not alone in this. Caleb will help out and Bobby will be here to lend a hand."

"Speaking of Caleb, were is he?"

"He will be here any minuet now. I sent him out to get some food."

-SPN-

That's it for now please review


End file.
